


Riley's choice

by Winterstorm183



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstorm183/pseuds/Winterstorm183
Summary: Oneshot of Riley feelings about the triangle.





	Riley's choice

_"How did you guys resolve the triangle?" Riley asked, hoping to get more wisdom out of the three seniors._  
  
_"Oh let me see, you still like him?" The older brunette asked the blonde._  
  
_"Ya, you still like him?" The blonde asked back._  
  
_"Ya" she answered._  
  
_"We need to decide!" Thor cried out, as he got up to walk out as the two girls followed._

* * *

It's been a couple days since the first day of highschool and fight they had at the bottom of the pit. Of course they all talked it out at Topanga's, and apologies were made from both sides, but something didn't quite sit right with riley.  
  
_"You still like him?" Maya asked riley._  
  
_Maybe?_  
  
_But that's not what came out._  
_"Yes, I like all of us."_  
  
Everything _seemed_  fine; normal even.

They were all back to the same routine they had in middle school. Gathered at Topanga’s, finishing and every now and then complaining about all the homework they had. But Riley couldn’t seem to focus on her English assignment. Her mind kept wondering back to the conversation she had with the three seniors at her bay window. It was like her mind was trying to tell she wasn’t okay with the outcome.  
  
"Riley? You okay?” Maya asked.  
  
"Huh?" Riley responded, quickly returning from her thoughts."Oh, ya."  
  
"Really, cause you've been staring at that page for a while now?" Maya asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry stuck in rileytown." She forced a smile, to try to convince maya everything was fine. She knows she shouldn't be lying to her after everything they been through but everyone just got back to being friends, she didn't want to cause anymore problems.  
  
"Awww." Maya said as she reached over to pat her in the head.

* * *

When riley got home she went straight up to her bed. She wasn't in the mood to eat or do anything else. Which is why she denied maya coming over.  
She walked into her room and dramatically threw herself on her bed.  
"Four years. They've been a triangle for almost FOUR years!" She said remembering the seniors. It had to be, they said they entered highschool together; and the only reason they stuck with each other was because of the triangle.  
  
_How did that even work?_  
  
Of course she understands being in a triangle for a couple of months, to try to figure stuff out for the people involved but YEARS?  
  
_How is that even possible?_  
  
"Riley?" Topanga called out trying to get her daughter's attention. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She said when riley jumped.  
  
"Its fine, I didn't hear you come in." She said looking up at her mom.  
  
"Everything okay?" Topanga asked taking a seat next to her daughter.  
  
"Yes?" Riley said unsure whether to tell her mom or not.  
  
"Riley, I know you better than that. Something's been on your mind for the last couple of days. Spill." She demanded.  
  
Riley hesitates before, giving in. Maybe vocieing her problem can help to figure out what she should do.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell dad? I just dont want him to turn this into a lesson tomorrow. Pretty sure the other kids hate it, when he does that."  
  
"Your father does do that a lot." She said thinking about her husband's unusual teaching techniques. "I promise." She reassured riley.  
  
"Okay well, do you remember the fight I had with the group, on the first day of school, and those seniors that came over?"  
  
"Yes, I remember." She nodded. "But i thought you fixed things with your friends?"  
  
"Yes, I did." _Kind of_ , she thinks.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Her mom asks.  
  
"The seniors. You see, when they came over, to talk to me and maya, we found out that the reason they were still friends all through highschool was because, they had feelings for eachother." She explained.  
  
"So they are a triangle?" Rhetorical question of course but riley still nodded.  
"Let me guess, and now your afraid your going to be stuck in this triangle, like them?"  
  
"Yes! What if this last forever? I dont want to go through highschool sharing a boyfriend."  
  
"Honey I doubt that would happen." Topanga asked feeling sympathetic to her child.  
  
"Then why hasn't he made a decision yet?" She looked to her mother hoping to get an answer but knew she wouldn't get one. "I just dont think I want this anymore."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Her mother asked.  
  
Riley took a quick second then answered.  
"I want to go on normal dates, and not worry about him having to even things up with another girl, later on. I want his attention on ME and only me." She sighed clearly exhausted. "Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"Of course not. Sweetheart, I know you do absolutely everything you can to help your friends and make them happy even when they don't have any problems. And I don't think it's out of line for someone who gives that much to their friends to expect them to return the favor."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"I think you already know what your suppose to do." Topanga said.  
  
"But I'll hurt him" She said in a low whisper.  
  
"Riley I know you love your friends but I think it's time you choose yourself for once, it won't make you a selfish person.  
Be honest with them and if they truly care about you, then they'll respect your feelings and accept your chocie."  
Riley nodded in understanding.  
Topanga ran her hand through riley's hair then placed a kiss and her forehead before exiting her room.  
  
Talking with her mother did help, but now that she knew what she had to do, filled her up with anxiety, for the day to come.  
But Riley knew this was the right thing to do for herself, so that night she climbed into bed and dreamed of new possibilities.


End file.
